Speed
by straight-to-hell-boy
Summary: Finished!!! A violent and vertiginous ride to nowhere.
1. Curt leaves...

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Todd Haynes and Miramax. No harm intended  
  
Chapter one: Curt leaves...  
  
Curt and Brian were sitting in the bedroom. They had had an argument in the studio. Curt looked startled.   
He couldn't believe that Brian was saying those words to him. What had gotten into him?, he thought,   
making up excuses, "Jerry thinks I'm wasting my time...". What about you, motherfucker? What do you   
think? He looked over at Brian. Brian gazed out the window, back turned to him. He went on and on...  
  
Besides, if it weren't for me, you'd still be in your apalling trailler park, with your apalling junkie   
friends...  
  
Curt couldn't believe it. "Junkies?"  
Brian,- he spoke slowly and firmly- you do more drugs in a day, that they do in a month.  
  
How can you talk like that to me? -Brian was amazed.  
  
Because - Curt was getting really angry- it´s the bloody truth. Why do you think you are so much better   
than everybody else?  
  
Because, my dear, I am. And Jerry thinks...  
  
I don´t care about Jerry, Brian, and quite frankly, I don´t think he gives a damn about you. Can´t you see   
he´s just in it for the money?  
  
Who cares? Aren´t we all?  
  
Curt gave him a painful look."Should he bother to explain?"  
No, Brian, we aren´t. -He looked tired.- Or at least, I´m not. - He headed towards the door.  
  
Where are you going? Brian asked.  
  
Dunno... Nowhere in particular. Get a few drinks.  
  
You don´t have to make a scene. I´m just saying that this is not working...  
  
This? What´s this? You mean the record or us?   
  
Oh, Curt...  
  
No, tell me. Tell me Brian, I wanna know. I´m not good enough to sing your backing vocals but am I   
good enough for you?  
  
Stop it.   
  
Really? Why? You don´t know what to say? Maybe you should ask Jerry...  
  
That´s not what I´m saying... - Tears started to roll down his face. Curt couldn´t help himself. He had to   
hug him.  
  
It´s alright, Bri. I´m sorry. Listen, let´s go away from here, from all these stupid people around us. Let´s   
travel. Just you and me, hey?  
  
I have to finish the record, Curt.  
  
Fuck the record. Let´s just have fun together.  
  
But Jerry will kill me if...  
  
Jesus, Brian, fuck Jerry. Think for yourself, for crying out loud. Are you a fucking puppet?  
  
And you´re an idiotic drug addict who can´t sing and would have never got anywhere if it wasn´ for me...  
  
Curt had had enough. He left. Brian opened the window and continued insulting him, tears in his eyes.   
Curt didn´t turn around. For all he cared, he could shout his lungs out  
  
Next chapter out pretty soon..  



	2. Take two people romancing...

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Todd Haynes and Miramax. No harm   
intended  
  
Chapter two: Take two people romancing...   
  
  
The next couple of weeks were pretty rough on both of them. Curt tried not to think about him but he wasn´ t having   
much success at it. He tried to convince himself it was over and he should move on, but deep down he knew that if   
he really thought that way, he wouldn´ still be in England. He realized he was just waiting. The question was what   
for.  
  
He was sitting alone at some club when Jack Fairy came in, dressed in black,as usual. He sat next to him and,   
without giving him time to react, he kissed him fully on the lips.  
  
-What was that for?  
  
-Message from Brian. - Jack replied.  
  
-What´s the message?  
  
-That was the message, Curt.  
  
And he left, leaving a very puzzled Curt Wild behind.  
  
  
Days later, Curt was sitting in his flat, car keys in his hand. He had bought a sports car, a red convertable. He had   
more money than he could think what to do with it. It seemed a good idea when he bought it. Now, without Brian, it   
didn´t look exciting at all. He was scared. Was it over? Did Brian really mean what he had said? Why did everything   
have to be so tough on him, he thought. He had never tried to hurt anybody, why did it seem that everybody else   
enjoyed hurting him?   
He got up. Suddenlly, all he could see himself doing was driving the bloody car at 260 km/hr and crash into a brick   
wall. Made perfect sense. Obsessed with the thought, he headed towards the door when the bell rang. He opened the   
door.  
  
-Brian?  
  
-I didn´t mean it, Curt.  
  
-Of course you didn´t.  
  
-I was high. I was totally wasted. I´m sorry.  
  
-I´m sorry too, Brian.  
  
-I know what you said was true. I know. I sometimes have a problem facing reality. I start saying stuff to myself,   
hopping I´ll believe it. - His eyes started to shine.  
  
-Stop crying.  
  
-I´m serious. I don´t want to be a puppet. All I wanted was to be like you.  
  
-Like me?  
  
-Yeah... free... raw... powerful... beatiful... wilde  
  
-You are all those things, Brian, you are. You just have to be less... ambitious. You can´t have everything. You have   
to enjoy what you have, you know... seize it, make the best of it...  
  
-I don´t want everything. I want you. I´m sorry about what I said.  
  
-I´m sick of people trying to hurt me. I´m tired.  
  
-I won´t hurt you, baby. I swear. Please... - He touched Curt´s face. It was always so surprisingly soft. He started to   
feel his whole body aching with desire. He had been so stupid... - Oh, Curt, forgive me please...  
  
-Let´s go for a ride, Bri.  
  
-Did you call me Bri? Does that mean I´m forgiven?  
  
-Almost.  
  
-What do you mean, almost?  
  
-Get in the car.  
  
-Where are we going? - There was an excited and rather kinky expression in Brian´s eyes.  
  
Curt paused.  
  
-Nowhere.  
  
  
I´ll post the next and final chapter soon.  
  
  



	3. Speed

They were on the highway. Brian was driving. He was amusing himself, he didn´ get to drive very often. Curt had   
his foot on the accelerator and kept saying "faster" at Brian´s hear. He pushed the pedal until they reached 270 km/h.   
Still going faster. He leaned over and took the wheel in his hands, not letting go of the accelerator.  
  
-What the fuck are you doing? - Brian asked, panicking.  
  
-Do you love me?  
  
-What?  
  
Curt switched lanes. They were now at 290 km/h.  
  
-Are you insane, Curt? We are going to die!  
  
-Do you love me, Brian?  
  
-Curt, this is not the time to...  
  
-Do you?  
  
-Yes!  
  
-Louder.  
  
-I love you, Curt!  
  
-Would you die right now if I asked you to?  
  
.Curt, please, stop playing games. You´re scaring me!  
  
-Would you? - They were approaching 310 km/h.  
  
-I can see a car coming, Curt! God, please!  
  
-Would you?  
  
-Curt, please!  
  
-Would you, Brian?  
  
-Yes!  
  
-You´re lying!  
  
-I´m not! I love you. I would die with you now. Go ahead...  
  
-Then kiss me... - He did. they kissed passionately, hungrily, in a twirl of emotions. They tasted each other´s soul in   
that kiss, which lasted only brief seconds but seemed like a thousand lifetimes. Curt pulled out just in time to switch   
lanes again. Nobody spoke until he finally pulled over and stopped the car.  
  
Brian was as pale as a ghost. It took him several minutes before he could speak.  
  
-We almost died! You´re insane, Curt! You´re completely crazy! You... you...you scared me!  
  
-I scared you? I scared you, Brian? -Curt replied. - That was not a third of how you scared me when you told me   
those things. A third. I thought you really meant them...  
  
-I didn´t, Curt. I really didn´t. I love you. I swear. I´d die for you. I´ die for love, if you asked me to. Come on. Let´ s   
travel. Let´ s see the world. Fuck the record. Fuck ambition. Fuck everything. Just you and I, baby. Together.   
  



End file.
